<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>perks always are good ? by cartmanwk1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704437">perks always are good ?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartmanwk1/pseuds/cartmanwk1'>cartmanwk1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Corruption of Champions, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Homeless Midoriya Izuku, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Big Dick, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartmanwk1/pseuds/cartmanwk1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>izuku has a quirk that gives him perks</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midoriya Izuku/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>perks always are good ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>in an alley in japan was a homeless boy wearing what once was a white t-shirt and jeans was now ripped and damaged exposing his chest and stomach, four hideously swollen and oversized testicles swing heavily from the hole that reached around exposing his bare ass the only reason his dicks wasn't completely exposed was that he stuffed them in the pants legs. as the sunset, the boy moved from the alley looking for some were to stay his dark green hair flowing behind him, his flared, voluptuous thighs, emphasized by his narrow waist, and his expansive, jiggling butt wobbles like a bowl full of jello as he walks. the boy walks down the alley making his way to the richer part of town and nocking on the first one he sees, a muscular young man of average height answered. "may I hel-" he tried to say but the boy interrupted "can I stay here" he asked but came out more as a demand. the man as if under some compulsion lets him in, once the boy was past the threshold he began to take off he dirty clothes letting his stink body position the air of the house, the boy headed towards to the main bedroom and lay face-first on the bed legs spread apart reviling his puffy asshole, "hey come over here and start kissing" again the man showed no sign of resisting walk over and started to kiss his ass right on the hole. perks the boy send and a screen appeared in front of him,<br/>user Izuku Midoriya PERKs<br/>Job: Eromancer (Master)<br/>Unlock: Id<br/>Fertility+<br/>Cold Blooded<br/>Hot Blooded<br/>Arousing Aura<br/>Demonic Desire V<br/>Transference<br/>Arouse the Audience<br/>Peerless Self Control<br/>Sadist<br/>Nymphomania<br/>Minotaur Testicles<br/>Survivalist II<br/>Naked Truth<br/>Slutty Simplicity<br/>Super Sensual<br/>Productivity Drugs<br/>Pilgrim’s Bounty<br/>Mythical Libido<br/>Master Crinos Shape<br/>improving Nature’s Blueprints (Apex Predator)<br/>Improving Nature’s Blueprints (Natural Armor)<br/>Improving Nature’s Blueprints (Natural Weapons)<br/>Epic Libido<br/>Epic Filthy<br/>the boy sighed abet sad he had it since he was a 4 but now one believed him not even his parents then he got kicked out a year later and had to sell his body to survive, "alright stop" izuku said the man stopped mid-kiss a load smooch sound could be heard as he pulled himself away from his ass "go get all your clothes and put them in a pile in your living room" the man obeyed grabbing all of his clothes including the ones he was wearing and put them in a big pile in front of the tv.<br/>izuku all ready there waiting grabbed the clothes one by one using them to clean his dirty body but no matter how much clothes he used he would just dirtier, ten hours after he stated once all of the clothes were done what once was a nice smelling house stuck like a landfill izuku himself was just filthy sweaty and dirt clung to his body like a kid to there parents and layers and layers of disgusting smegma on his hideous massive veiny twin horse penises, izuku got up jacking his twin member it only took a moment for him to start to cum buckets after buckets of hot yellow jizz all over the apartment being able to control when you cum helped immensely with that, izuku walked around the man home drenching it in his cum every bed, room, kitchen utensil, toilets, bathtub, and even shoes was covered in cum and for the toilets and tubs completely. having cummed his fill he fell asleep upside down dick in his face and a stranger kissing his ass hole.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thoughts?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>